The present invention relates to an adjustable, articulated stand and, in one embodiment, to an adjustable, articulated stand for use in connection with a light source to form a desk lamp.
Adjustable stands, such as those used in connection with desk lamps, of a variety of configurations are known in the art. Indeed, the prior art is replete with a wide variety of hinge and joint configurations to allow users to adjust the stands to a desired height and/or position. For certain uses of adjustable stands, such as desk lamps, a unique overall and/or mechanical design is desirable.
While the adjustable stands of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives, the prior art does not teach or suggest an articulated, adjustable stand including a novel hinge-and-wheel assembly as more fully described below.
The present invention provides an articulated stand having a novel adjustment mechanism featuring a hinge-and-wheel assembly. In one embodiment, the present invention provides an articulated, adjustable stand comprising an upwardly extending arm, a downwardly extending leg pivotally attached to the upwardly extending arm, a wheel rotatably mounted to a first end of the downwardly extending leg, and a tensile element connecting the first arm member and the second leg member. The adjustable stand, according to one embodiment, is movable between a most upright position and a lowest position. In one embodiment, the tensile element biases the leg toward the arm as the stand is adjusted from a lower position toward the most upright position. As the Figures illustrate, the adjustable stand can be used in connection with a light source to create a novel desk lamp.